¿Qué es un Fanfiction?
by BelyyDyavol
Summary: –Por lo que investigué, son llamados Fanfiction. –¿Fan-fan qué? –pregunté completamente absorta por aquella rara palabra. ¿Qué en el mundo inventó esto?


**¿Qué pasaría si los miembros de Fairy Tail leyeran sus propios Fanfictions?**

* * *

Era difícil conseguir un día calmado, más cuando eras parte del gremio más ruidoso, desastroso y fiestero de toda Magnolia o de Fiore o de todo el maldito continente.

 _No, claro que no._ Si no había gente peleando, gritando o lanzándose cosas, era de esas grandes fiestas sin sentido alguno. Pero uno se termina acostumbrando, supongo. Pero, vamos, es la chispa de Fairy Tail. No puede ser Fairy Tail si no era ruidoso y desastroso. Perdería por completo su esencia.

Aunque, no vamos hablar de eso. No por el momento.

Abrí las puertas del susodicho gremio y con gran maestría comencé a esquivar todo aquello que se me ponía en el camino, tanto sillas, mesas o personas. Sujeté a Plue en mis brazos antes de que el pequeño sirviera como proyectil alguno de estos salvajes. Caminé con tranquilidad y cautela hasta mi próximo destino que era una de las mesas del gremio donde Levy estaba cómodamente sentada, leyendo varios libros como tanta tranquilidad y concentración que me sorprendía.

Exhalé con alivio cuando logré llegar al lado de mi mejor amiga. Levy me miró por el rabillo del ojo y me sonrió amablemente.

–Hola, Lu-chan. –saludó animadamente.

La saludé con el mismo ánimo y sin poder evitarlo, miré a mi alrededor las diferente cajas llenas de esos curiosos libros sin pasta. Estaban rodeando a la pequeña Levy, tenían títulos que yo nunca antes había escuchado y nombres de autores que no sonaban para nada.

Alcé una ceja. Levy sonrió, agrandando más su sonrisa.

–¿Qué es todo esto, Levy-chan? –pregunté movida por la curiosidad.

–Llegaron hoy. –dijo contestándome, animadamente. –Por lo que investigué, son llamados Fanfiction.

–¿Fan-fan qué? –pregunté completamente absorta por aquella rara palabra.

Levy parecía muy emocionada por mi curiosidad y de alguna manera un mal presentimiento me invadió. Ella no puede estar tan feliz a menos que algo sea muy interesante.

–Son historias ficticias creadas por los fans de algún libro, serie, personas famosas o videojuegos. –explicó Levy con un brilló de emoción. –Y todos estos son sobre Fairy Tail. Desde los Juegos Mágicos somos súper famosos ¿Sabes?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Erza apareció sentándose frente a nosotros mientras que en sus manos había una gran pedazo de pastel de fresa.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Erza mientras devoraba su pastel.

–Historias sobre nosotros. –explicó Levy.

Erza la miró con cierta curiosidad y confusión.

–¡¿Historias sobre nosotros?! –exclamó Natsu chocando conmigo y casi aturdiéndome. –¡¿Qué clase de historias?!

–Agh, Natsu… silencio. –me quejé.

–Cierto, volcán sin fondo, deja escuchar. –gruñó Gray acercándose a la mesa.

–¡¿Y porque no cierras tú la boca, Stripper de cuarta?! –contraatacó Natsu, tan cabreado como Gray.

Suspiré. Una mirada asesina de Erza fue suficiente para que ambos se estremecieran y de un momento a otro quedaran en completo silencio y sudando frío.

Natsu se sentó a un lado de mí, logrando deslizarme sobre la banca para que él pudiera sentarse. Evite rechistar. Y él me sonrió abiertamente.

–Bueno como decía. –dijo Levy tomando de regreso la conversación anterior. –Esta mañana la paquetería trajo esto de _Sorcerer Magazine_. Al parecer hicieron un concurso donde pidieron que varios fans de Fairy Tail hicieran historias y la ganadora tendría un premio o algo así.

–¿Y todas esta historias se juntaron? –preguntó Erza con curiosidad. –Son muchas.

–Sí, Jason quiso que nos quedáramos con ellas. –dijo Levy con tono pensativo. –Al parecer algunas historias son muy "interesantes".

Palidecí. Si esto fue idea de Jason, no puede ser bueno. Mi mal presentimientos comenzó a crecer y temí lo que sea que hubiera en algunos de estos libros.

Poco a poco, algunos más miembros del gremio se juntaron, movidos por la curiosidad de saber de qué iban todas esas historias. Mirajane sirvió varios tarros de diferentes variedades de bebidas, mientras que aprovechaba para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Me di cuenta de algo curioso. Todos los libros tenían un listón que los diferenciaba y que a su vez los igualaba con otros, como un tipo de secciones.

Algunos tenían un listón rojo, otros negro, azul, amarillo, verde, blanco, rosa, gris y morado.

–¿Qué con los listones? –preguntó Gray ganándome la pregunta.

–Oh, eso. Son para clasificarlos. –contestó Levy. –La mayoría de estos Fics son de parejas.

–¿Eh? ¿Parejas? –preguntó Erza.

–No entiendo nada. –murmuró Natsu con aburrimiento.

–Concuerdo con Natsu. –dije.

Levy rió divertida. Tomó varios libros algunos con diferentes listones de colores y otros iguales, los fue repartiendo por los que estábamos presentes. A Gray le tocó uno de color azul claro al igual que a Juvia que estaba más que embelesada aun lado de Gray. Erza había recibido uno con listón rojo, Mira-san uno de color de amarillo junto con Laxus que había sido obligado a tomar uno cuando pasaba de largo. A Natsu y a mí nos tocó el color rosa, con expresión algo emocionada Natsu comenzó a leer.

Y vaya, era más que raro ver a Natsu con un libro en las manos, pero debo comprenderlo. Es una ocasión especial. Alguno de los fans de Fairy Tail se había esforzado por escribir una historia sobre nosotros.

Abrí el libro, lista para leer sea lo que sea que la historia tenga que ofrecerme. Había una buena redacción, buena ortografía, como una principiante en esto de escribir estaba lista para criticar y disfrutar de la literatura independiente. Tal vez incluso pueda aprender algo respecto a la persona que escribió esta historia.

 _Amistad. La amistad es muy importante. Y más sin embargo, yo no podía soportar estar cerca de él solo comportándome como los "mejores amigos del mundo por siempre". Solo quiero decirle que lo amo, que me gusta, que es el amor de mi vida… pero cada vez quiero… mi garganta se cierra._

¿Una historia de amor? Sea quien sea esta persona, no sé porque puedo entender ese sentimiento.

Pero enserio, ¿Una historia de amor en Fairy Tail?

Levy no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que en su mayoría era de parejas. Una abrasadora curiosidad por saber qué tipo de emparejamientos hicieron nuestros fans.

 _Y ahí estaba él, mirándome fijamente con sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos lineales. Me había vuelto un manojo de nervios. Podía sentir su respiración anormalmente caliente en mi rostro, mas sin embargo, él seguía descendiendo su rostro hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron en una leve caricia._

Tragué duro. Alcé un poco la mirada solo para ver que todos estaban fijamente en sus lecturas, ignorando completamente a su alrededor. Nerviosa, volví a mi lectura.

 _Sus labios eran cálidos, más cálidos de lo que imagine, mucho mejor. Creí que nuestro primer beso sería algo adorable, tierno, amoroso. Pero, vamos, este hombre no tenía nada de tierno. Fue un beso rudo, feroz, necesitado, y una parte de mí lo agradecía profundamente._

 _–_ _Natsu…_

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva, tosí, cubriendo mi boca con mi mano mientras intentaba procesar lo que había leído. Fije mi mirada en la última línea que había leído.

Dios, no me lo creo.

 _¿Natsu? ¿El mismo Natsu que está sentado a mi lado? ¡Nah!_

Me acomodé ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de todos a mi alrededor por mi repentino acto, tenía que descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando acá.

 _Mi mejor amigo. Mi primer gran amor. Él lo era todo._

 _–_ _Natsu. –llamé su nombre. –Te quiero._

 _Natsu me dedico una de sus encantadoras y abiertas sonrisas, alejando, como si por arte de magia se tratara, todos los nervios y miedos que me aprisionaban. Sus grandes y fuertes manos tomaron mi rostro con tanta delicadeza, como si de un trozo de cristal se tratara, juntó su frente con la mía, dejándome sentir este pequeño y único momento._

 _–_ _Yo también te quiero, Luce. –susurró._

Algo dentro de mí explotó con fuerza. Miraba el pequeño libro con completa incredulidad, no había palabras, algo se había atorado en mi garganta, algo dentro de mi cerebro se había quemado dejándome incapacitaba para reaccionar. Para encontrar algún modo de tomarme esto.

¿Natsu y yo? ¿Bromean?

Está bien, seré sincera. Natsu es un amor a su modo, mira que ha hecho cientos de cosas por mí, cosas que podrían confundirse muy fácilmente por amor, pero, diablos, Natsu solo me ve como su mejor amiga.

Después de todo, me eligió como compañera de equipo solo porque necesitaba a una chica rubia. Además, he salido con varios chicos y Natsu no hace esa rabieta de celos como cuenta en esta historia.

Bueno, sí, una vez intentó besarme. ¡Pero Asuka-chan se lo había ordenado! –Aunque solo es una niña–. Pero Natsu no volvió a insistir en ello, no se me ha insinuado de ninguna manera.

Dudo sinceramente que haiga una mujer que logre cambiar a Natsu. Él no se molesta por esas cosas del amor, él me lo ha dicho, le parecen absurdas. Y yo, por el contrario, soy una mujer muy romántica que adora de los hombres detallistas y empalagosos. Natsu nunca podría ser así.

Además de que no compartimos ningún gusto o hobby. Éramos completamente diferentes.

Bajé la cabeza un poco decepcionada. En el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo, podía imaginarme como sería si Natsu y yo fuéramos una pareja. Sería adorable, supongo. Estoy seguro de que sería celoso y posesivo, romántico a su manera, me haría reír siempre y me convertiría en su prioridad a proteger.

Un bonito cuento de hadas.

Es una lástima que la realidad no sea ni un poco parecida.

Suspiré.

–¡¿Qué clase de mierda es esta?! –exclamó Gray con el rostro completamente rojo como un semáforo. –¡E-Es imposible! ¡Yo-Yo no… hice esto!

Juvia tenía el mismo rojo carmesí cubriendo sus mejillas y en sus ojos había grandes y rosados corazones mientras abrazaba con fuerza el libro que Levy le había entregado.

–¡Juvia lo sabía! –exclamó radiante de felicidad. –¡Es el destino que Gray-sama y Juvia estén juntos!

–¡N-No! –vociferó Gray completamente avergonzado.

Erza estaba temblando mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, sus ojos daban vueltas en múltiples espirales, su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo como su cabello y murmuraba cosas incoherentes.

–Jellal… yo… encaje negro… los dos… anoche…

–¿Erza? –pregunté un poco preocupada.

Mas sin embargo la joven Titania estaba K.O. ahora mismo, solo se dedicaba a murmurar completamente avergonzada mientras aferraba el pequeño Fanfiction en sus manos.

–Esto es una farsa. –murmuró Laxus dejando el Fanfiction en la mesa con indiferencia.

Mira-san rió con cautela mientras miraba a Laxus.

–Oh, no es así de frío. –dijo Mirajane con diversión. –A mí no me ha parecido tan mal.

Por sorprendente que parezca, el gran Laxus enrojeció levemente mientras miraba a Mirajane acusadoramente. Mirajane sonrió tan inocentemente como siempre, pero algo en su mirada me hiso inquietarme y al parecer a Laxus también.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en mi asiento. Todos parecían completamente desconcertados, y para que mentir, yo me sentía de la misma manera.

–Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería. –dijo Levy luciendo terriblemente tranquila.

–¿Qué diablos? –logré decir.

–¡Hay una lista! –dijo Levy sacando una gran hoja de papel, todos a su alrededor miraron para ver qué es lo que Levy iba a mostrarnos. –Es la lista del Ranking de parejas más votadas de Fairy Tail.

Pegué el grito en el cielo cuando miré quienes eran lo que estaban al principio.

–¡Yeei! ¡Somos los primeros, Lucy! –exclamó Natsu con tono inocente. –¡Les ganamos a todos estos perdedores!

Casi estrello mi cabeza contra la mesa por la terrible ingenuidad de mi compañero.

La siguiente pareja era la de Erza y Jellal, Erza volvió a colapsar cuando se dio cuenta. Gray estaba tan pálido y desorientado como yo, mientras que Juvia seguía parloteando cosas sobre destino y amor, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en los lugares principales de la lista.

Pero lo que más logró descolocarme, fue el simple hecho de yo era las más emparejada con todos. Le arrebaté la lista de Levy solo para cerciorarme de lo que estaba viendo era verdadero.

–¿Qué mierda? –vociferé roja como un tomate. –¿Por qué yo?

Natsu estiró el cuello para mirar en la lista y fue el siguiente en arrebatármela. Mirando con incredulidad.

–¿Gray y Lucy? ¿Qué carajo? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Gray pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, acercándome peligrosamente a su pecho desnudo. Porque claro, ahora mismo, Gray solo llevaba un par de pantalones. Natsu despegó la vista de la lista para mirar en nuestra dirección.

Miré a Gray de reojo. Había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–¿Tienes algún problema con eso, cerebro fundido? –preguntó Gray, divertido. –La verdad es que Lucy y yo podríamos hacer una muy buena pareja, ¿No es así, Lucy?

Abrí los ojos incrédula. Miré profundamente en los ojos oscuros de Gray, él seguía sonriendo, me guiñó un ojo y yo repentinamente sonreí.

–Una muy buena pareja. –asentí, siguiéndole el maldito juego. –Porque somos geniales.

–Y sexis. –completó Gray con una de sus típicas sonrisas sensuales.

Reí con ganas. Mientras que Gray me abrazaba amistosamente, era algo tan típico en nosotros, Gray era el mejor amigo que nunca pude tener, con él podía divertirme sin tener que mezclar los sentimientos amorosos. Porque Gray no me mira como una posible pareja y yo, aunque Gray sea extremadamente atractivo, no lo veía como un posible novio.

Porque Gray era de Juvia, aunque él lo negara.

Dejamos de reír, cuando sentí la profunda mirada llena de ira contenida de Natsu. Se me heló la sangre. Aunque no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a Gray, aun podía sentir el miedo en su estado puro.

–¿Oh? ¿Estás celoso? –preguntó Gray sin inmutarse por la peligrosa mirada que Natsu le daba.

–¡Pff! ¿Por qué estaría celoso? –preguntó Natsu cambiando repentinamente su rostro a uno tranquilo.

Una puñalada de decepción me golpeó, pero, como siempre, fingí que no me importaba. Porque no debería de importarme. Aunque estemos en el primer puesto, solo es algo que los Fans creen, no que sea verdadero. Solo somos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Casi quise reír.

–Rival de amor. –dijo Juvia con voz espectral, mirándome con odio puro y una fuerte aura oscura.

Sentí un estremecedor escalofrió. Me separé rápidamente de Gray antes de que ya no siguiera contándola. Tal vez Natsu no esté celoso, pero sí que Juvia lo estaba.

–¿Stincy? –preguntó Natsu aun con la lista en su mano.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunté.

–¿Con Sting? –exclamó Natsu, incrédulo. –¿Qué diablos, Lucy?

–¡No me mires así! –dije reprochándole. –¡Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo!

 _¿Sting Eucliffe? ¿De Sabertooth?_ Santa mierda, solo he tenido una que otra leve conversación con él, nada como para decir que podríamos ser pareja. Además, no me gustan los hombres rubios.

Una de mis llaves brilló y cuando menos lo pensé, Loke ya estaba aún lado e Natsu mirando de la lista que tenía en sus manos.

–Definitivamente las estrellas y el Universo están de nuestro lado, Lucy. –dijo Loke con un brillo en sus ojos detrás de sus lentes. –¿Quiénes somos nosotros para negarles esa petición?

–¿Eh?

Y por supuesto, Loke y yo. Bueno, eso no me sorprendía mucho, Loke era un mujeriego de primera, pero a pesar de eso, él era muy atento conmigo y definitivamente un caballero.

Sonreí tímidamente cuando comenzó a recitarme poemas románticos.

¿Será tan raro que un espíritu y su invocadora salgan? Nunca antes he escuchado sobre aquello.

–Está bien, está bien. –interrumpió Natsu. –Creo que ya es momento de volver al mundo celestial.

–Hasta luego, mi hermosa princesa dorada con ojos de estrellas y cuerpo de constelaciones.

Y como llegó, se fue.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que una de las cuantas parejas en la lista era la de él con Aries, seguramente enrojecería y se pusiera serio. Él ve a Aries como su pequeña hermana, pero la verdad es que estoy segura de que la quiere más que como a una hermana.

–¡¿Ah?! –exclamó Levy completamente roja. –¡¿Yo?!

–Sí, con el idiota del metal. –contestó Natsu completamente sereno y tranquilo.

–¡¿Qué dices, salamandra estúpida?! –gruñó Gajeel dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa donde todos estábamos.

–¡No puede ser, Levy-chan! –exclamaron con sufrimiento Jet y Droy.

–¿Qué tanto finges, imbécil? ¡A ti te gusta…! –Natsu fue cayado rápidamente por un puñetazo.

Y así es como dio inicio a otra revoltosa pelea en el gremio. Tomé la lista antes de que se hiciera pedazos con el escándalo. Levy seguía sentada en su lugar con el rostro rojo y escondido en sus manos.

Erza seguía en estado de shock.

–Válgame. –murmuré, mirando atentamente los nombres de cada uno del gremio. –¿Elfman y Evergreen?

–Demasiado obvio. –contestó Levy.

–Mira esa línea, Lucy. –exclamó Cana completamente ebria.

Fije mi mirada rápidamente en donde me estaba apuntando y solté una carcajada nerviosa.

–¿Tú y yo? –pregunté.

–¿Qué me dices, Lucy? –me preguntó Cana seductoramente al oído. –¿Quieres divertirte con Onee-chan?

–¡Cana! –exclame con el rostro rojo como un semáforo.

–¡Eres taaan adorable! –chilló Cana completamente ebria.

Al poco tiempo Cana se unió a la pelea, haciendo a un lado la embarazosa situación de hace rato. Rayos, incluso con mujeres soy emparejada. ¿Qué pasaba con las mentes de estos fans?

Miré a mi alrededor, toda la tranquilidad que se había formado por los nuevos Fanfictions ahora se había vuelto un completo tifón de personas. Los chicos del gremio estaban en una revoltosa pelea –como siempre –, Erza había desaparecido misteriosamente y no quedaba ninguna historia de listón rojo, Levy completamente roja estaba siendo acosada por Gajeel mientras que Jet y Droy estaban tan deprimidos como una almeja. Juvia abrazaba las historias mientras que perseguía a Gray por todo el gremio.

Suspiré. No importa lo que sucediese, el gremio nunca dejara de ser hiperactivo.

…

Espera un minuto.

¿Y Natsu?

Miré alrededor con sumo detenimiento en busca de una cabellera rosa, pero nada. Alcé una ceja completamente confundida. El gremio era un desastre y Natsu no formaba parte de ello. Santos cielos que nos cubren, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿El final del mundo se acerca o qué?

Una pequeña risilla de Mirajane me hiso estremecerse, no me había dado cuanta cuando fue que apareció a mi lado. Lucia endemoniadamente inocente y eso, no podría ser nada bueno.

–¿Buscas a Natsu? –preguntó Mira con su típica ingenua sonrisa. Asentí levemente, con cierto temor. –Se ha ido a escondidas de todos con una de las historias escondidas en su saco.

Por supuesto, no me sorprende. Nada escapa de la mirada astuta de nuestro demonio Mirajane. Casi sentí lastima por Natsu.

Ignorando la sonrisa de picardía que me dio Mira, salí en busca de mi compañero. ¿Por qué Natsu saldría a escondidas y con un Fanfiction?

…

Habían pasado varios días y… Natsu parecía estar ignorándome. Los días fueron pasando y todos se olvidaron por completo del incidente de las historias. Nunca más supimos de Erza, algunos dicen que está encerrada en su apartamento leyendo las historias y otros dicen que fue en busca de Jellal. Mmm… yo opto por la segunda opción.

¡Pero podemos dejar eso de lado!

Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a Natsu, él actuaba rápidamente metiéndose en peleas con el primero con que se topara o me ignoraba de manera muy sutil y bastante inteligente que me sorprendía completamente que ese Natsu fuera el mismo Natsu de Fairy Tail.

La sangre me hervía. ¿Qué se supone que planea? ¿Ignorarme para siempre? Y de todas maneras, ¿Por qué coño me está ignorando?

Ya me estaba hartando de tanta frialdad, quería hacer una misión pero ni siquiera podía hablar con él. Muchos de los integrantes del gremio se dieron cuenta del repentino comportamiento del DS, pero vamos, que era tan obvio.

Un día me aventuré a seguirlo hasta su casa y acorralarlo. Ya era demasiado, me negaba a aceptar este comportamiento sin algún tipo de explicación decente.

–¡¿Lucy?! –farfulló Natsu tomado por sorpresa. –¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?!

 _Déjà vu_. Ahora era yo la que entraba en su casa sin permiso. Definitivamente al destino le encanaba jugar con las ironías. Miré fijamente a Natsu mientras que este lucia terriblemente nervioso y retrocedía a cada paso que yo daba.

–Bien. No me has dejado otra opción. –dije con tono serio y cruzándome de brazos. –Me has estado ignorando.

–¿Y-Yo? ¿I-Igno-randote? –tartamudeó Natsu intentando lucir completamente tranquilo y fallando olímpicamente.

–Escúpelo, Salamander. –dije con tono demandante, acortando nuestro paso. –¿Qué te diablos te sucede?

Natsu dio un respingo a mi rápido cambio de humor, él conocía perfectamente lo terrorífica que podía ser Lucy cuando se enfurecía de verdad. Ni Erza podía lograr que sudara hasta por codos como Lucy lo lograba.

Natsu retrocedió hasta chocar con el pequeño mueble donde se escondía el causante de su repentino cambio. Lucy se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba pasada sutilmente en el pequeño mueble detrás de Natsu.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos, despectiva.

–¿No vas a decírmelo? –prosiguió Lucy con tono duro.

–No sé de qué hablas. –musitó Natsu sonando más seguro de sí mismo.

–Ya lo veremos. –amenazó Lucy.

Natsu miró como Lucy se abalanzaba sobre él con la intención de llegar al mueble detrás de él. Tomó a Lucy de la cintura alejándola de aquel mueble, Lucy no podía saber qué es lo que ocultaba, todos menos ella. No quería ni imaginarse que es lo que fuera a resultar.

Lucy luchó en sus brazos, lanzando patadas y puñetazos, golpes que Natsu esquivó con maestría, como un padre peleando con su revoltosa hija pequeña. Lucy mordió con fuerza el brazo de su compañero logrando zafarse y estirando su brazo, llegó hasta el mueble y jaló de cajón.

Natsu ahogó un gritó mientras tiraba de Lucy hacia él, ignorando el fuerte dolor de la mordida. El miedo lo recorrió con fuerza cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en aquel cajón. El pequeño cuerpo de Lucy chocó contra el suyo, y antes la distracción de la rubia, él aprovechó para volver a pasar sus brazos por su pequeña cintura, aprisionándola.

–¡Eso es uno de los…! –Lucy calló mientras intentaba girar para ver el rostro de Natsu. –¿Por qué lo trajiste? Tú no lees.

–Eso no es importante. –refunfuñó con un ridículo sonrojo que no pudo evitar. –Debes volver a casa. Ya está oscureciendo.

La rubia frunció el ceño por el repentino cambiazo de tema, oh no, esto no terminaría así. Se zafó de sus brazos, encarándolo. Vino por respuestas y no se ira hasta recibirlas.

Natsu la miró con expresión cansada y raramente nerviosa.

–Voy a leerlo. –dijo completamente decidida. –Si no hablas conmigo yo…

Su oración fue borrada por un repentino jalón que hiso que su cuerpo chocara con algo de fuerza con el duro abdomen de su amigo. Lucy iba a rechistar cuando Natsu tomó su rostro entre sus manos y junto sus labios repentinamente en un beso algo torpe y tímido.

Lucy abrió los ojos lo más que pudo mientras era testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué en el mundo estaba pasando? ¿Natsu la estaba besando? ¿A ella? ¿A la que se supone es la súper mejor amiga del mundo?

¡¿Qué cojones?!

Lucy jadeó completamente aturdida y el pelirosa tomó la exquisita oportunidad para meter su lengua y profundizar el beso que tanto había deseado. Lucy dio un fuerte suspiro y al poco tiempo, se dejó llevar, enredando sus dedos en el rebelde cabello de Natsu. Ambos pegaron más sus cuerpos, sintiendo la temperatura de ambos mezclarse.

Era el paraíso. El beso que antes había sido torpe y tímido, ahora era fogoso y desesperado. Las manos de Natsu se movieron impacientes y expertas por las perfectas curvas de su compañera, delineando cada centímetro, dejando un fuerte rastro de calor.

 _¡Tienes que detenerlo!_ Gritó una voz en la cabeza de Lucy. Ella gruñó en contra. No quiera detenerlo. Se sentía tan bien, nunca antes, nadie, la había besado de tal manera como lo estaba haciendo él.

Era injusto.

 _¿No te das cuenta? Esto lo hace para que olvides el incidente del Fanfiction._

 _¡No dejes que se te suba encima, idiota!_

Lucy empujó con algo de fuerza a Natsu y aun así solo logró moverlos unos centímetros. Natsu gruñó disgustado cuando se vio obligado a romper el contacto de los dulces labios de su rubia.

Porque sí, ahora era su rubia. Su rubia.

Lucy jadeaba, él jadeaba. El ambiente se había vuelto terriblemente caliente y tenso. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, los ojos de él estaban completamente oscuros, perdiendo todo el brillo que alguna vez hubo.

 _–_ No creas… que te has salvado. –jadeó Lucy. –Aun no me has dicho porque me has estado ignorando.

–Tsk. Solo olvídalo, Lucy. –dijo él con tono urgente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, instintivamente. Rápidamente la mirada de Natsu bajó hacia sus labios, mirándolos con deseo y necesidad. Lucy se dio cuenta y sonrió malévolamente.

–¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar? –preguntó Lucy pasando su lengua tentativamente sobre sus labios, logrando que Natsu tragara duro. –Si así lo quieres. Puedo darte los que desees.

Natsu no dudo ni un poco en volver acercarse hacia los tentativos labios de Lucy, pero esta alejó su rostro y puso un dedo en sus labios.

–Ah, no tan rápido. –regañó Lucy, sonriendo con maldad. Natsu frunció el ceño. –Quiero la verdad. Quiero saber porque me has ignorado. Me duele ¿Sabes?

Lucy dejó de sonreír. Natsu se alejó mirando a la pequeña mujer frente a él. Su rostro estaba sonrojado ligeramente y la maldad se había esfumado dejando ver su faceta inocente y dolida, y eso, logró hacerlo sentir el hijo de puta más grande del mundo.

–Creí que me odiabas… creí que me estabas dejando de lado… y eso me dolió mucho. –murmuró Lucy con tono dolorido.

–¡Claro que no! –repuso rápidamente Natsu completamente avergonzado. –¡Jamás te dejaría, eres muy importante para mí!

–¿Enserio? –preguntó Lucy con un poco de esperanza. Natsu asintió rápidamente. –Entonces, ¿Por qué ignorarme?

El rostro de su compañero se tiñó levemente de rojo, Lucy notó cierta incomodidad en su rostro y rápidamente la curiosidad salió a la luz.

Natsu miró sutilmente hacia al Fanfiction. _¡Ah, es eso!_

Me moví rápidamente ante la distracción de Natsu y tomé el pequeño libro abriéndolo en una página al azar. Natsu intentó arrebatármelo pero lo miré con ira.

 _Gemí. Sus labios succionaban con fuerza uno de mis pechos mientras que lo único que podía hacer era retorcerme ante sus manos y labios..._

¡¿Qué diablos?!

 _Y ahí estaba, la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, mejillas sonrojadas, y completamente desnuda bajo mi cuerpo._

Alcé la vista solo para mirar como Natsu tenía el rostro un poco sonrojado y cabizbajo.

 _Este imbécil…_

Estoy segura de que mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de él. Esta historia tenía un lazo rosa y eso solo puede significar una cosa, que nosotros somos los protagonistas de este pervertido fanfiction.

–Si sirve de algo. Lo siento. –murmuró Natsu, apenado. Suspiré por paciencia. –Levy me dijo que… podía llevármelo.

¡Levy! Al final todo era plan de esa enana azul.

¿Pero que se le puede hacer?

Miré a Natsu, no con enojo ni con vergüenza. Debo de admitir, la situación dio un giro completamente contradictorio y al final, esto puede llegar hacer cómico.

–¿Estas molestas?

–No. –sonreí al ver el desconcierto de Natsu. –¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos?

* * *

 ** _if you know what i mean_ 7u7**

 **Me encanta poner a Lucy como una pervertida xD y tambien como la shipean con medio mundo.**

 **Me salio mas largo de lo que imagine O.O**

 **Tenia que escribir esta historia antes de que desapareciera de mi mente :v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **No leemos, chicos y chicas!**

 **(~*-*)~**


End file.
